<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I´ve broken Something by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993878">I think I´ve broken Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki'>Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Doomed Timelines, Explicit Language, Gen, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat-centric, Poor Karkat, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I´ve broken Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karkat was growling, pressing his good hand against his nose. His feet a steady thrumming as he was running down the hall. He was looking around for some kind of hiding place, always alert to footsteps that weren't his own.</p>
<p>Everything was going to shit right now. And no, that might be too clean a sentence to describe what was happening right now, because he could swear that the apocalypse, with all it's meteors and debris raining down on Alternia, bombing the planet apart, till only specks of dust were left, was a process that was a lot more orderly than what he was going through at the moment.</p>
<p>They were so close to their goal, already in reaching distance of their fucking reward and then everyone just seems to go bonkers. They had contacted the aliens that were at fault for the failing of their own session, with the abomination they had created with Jack Noir and were on a good way of making amends, of repairing the stuff that was broken and now this.</p>
<p>Karkat couldn't believe it, hoping to survive somehow the insanity, that was spreading across the meteor like a cloud of smog. He threw himself into an empty room, locking the door and kicking a few boxes in front of it. Shaking he sunk down on his knees, still pressing his good hand against his bleeding, probably broken, nose. The other hand laid limp in his lap, the bones snapped.</p>
<p>
  <em>When he came into the common room that morning, a horrible gut-wrenching sight had greeted him. YELLOW and FUCHSIA just splattered around the room, across another wall a streak of JADE. He had found Sollux and Feferi with their hands intertwined, holding tightly onto each other in their last moments as Matesprites, still being on their pile, maybe just having had a feelings jam. Kanaya was laying on the floor, a hole in the stomach, her eyes were closed and Karkat couldn´t bear to look at her any longer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't understand who would do this, why anyone would kill the bubbly heiress, the grumpy psionic or the gentle peace-maker. As far as Karkat was aware the <strong>Witch Of Life</strong>, the <strong>Mage Of Doom</strong> and the <strong>Sylph Of Space</strong> did nothing to warrant a death sentence. They hadn't angered anyone, so why were they laying here, unmoving and unresponsive to his desperate calls for them to wake up.</em>
</p>
<p>Even now he suppressed a sob that wanted to crawl out of his throat. He didn't want to draw the attention of anyone right now. Especially not of any other troll, the candy red still dripping from his nose only cemented that idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>After fleeing from the common room, bile in his throat, he noticed that he was trolled. A memo was opened and Terezi was declaring that Vriska needed to be stopped. He was so focused on his pager that he didn't notice the BRONZE puddle until he stepped into it. With a look of horror on his face he looked around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He followed the flow of the puddle till his gaze landed on Tavros. His lance still gripped tightly in his unmoving hand, his eyes wide open as if staring at something that Karkat couldn't see. The <strong>Page Of Breath</strong> was still, Karkat shivering, just shook his shoulders but nothing happened.</em>
</p>
<p>Karkat fought back another sob, crawling towards a corner to let himself fall down. He was making himself smaller than ever before. The mutant didn't want to be found, as if that was anything new.</p>
<p>
  <em>When he stumbled around the lifeless body of Tavros, he started to run. Where was everybody? He hoped that they were fine. He stopped when he found tracks of CERULEAN, he almost didn't dare to follow them, but he had to. After all there was a minimal chance that the owner of the blood might still be alive. But he wasn't in luck today, even worse. Tracks of TEAL started to mix soon into the blue blood already on the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>When he found them, both were dead and already cold, not that they weren't cold before being high on the hemospectrum and all, but now the coldness spoke of dead instead of strength like before. Vriska had the sword, that Terezi had disguised as a cane, shoved through the sun on her clothes, right next to her laid Terezi herself, her bright red glasses smashed, laying broken in front of her face. Her blood had run down her mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The <strong>Seer Of Mind</strong> and the <strong>Thief Of Light</strong> were laying side by side. This time he didn't even try to shake them awake and just stumbled away.</em>
</p>
<p>Karkat started to shiver, when he looked up in alert. He thought that he heard something at the door. In fear, he stopped breathing, not daring to move in the slightest. There was somebody at the door, there was it again the scratching noise, as if nails were raking down the metal, that separated them. Karkat tensed even more but suddenly it stopped and whoever was on the other side seemed to move on.</p>
<p>
  <em>He quickly escaped that gruesome sight of his flushcrush and the killer of the BURGUNDY blooded psychic Aradia, the <strong>Maid Of Time</strong>, both dead on the ground. He looked into every room that he passed. Karkat was slowly becoming desperate in trying to find someone who was alive, he didn't even stop to think about who could be killing all the trolls, when he stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He backtracked a few of his previous steps having seen a VIOLET trail, it was still spreading. Slowly he opened the door, careful, tense and ready to jump away when needed. When he saw Eridan, Karkat promptly vomited. The sea dweller was only halfway there. His head and upper body were laying close to the door and caused the trail that had alerted Karkat. The rest of him though was laying deeper in the room, the in between a horrible mess with his blood.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The <strong>Prince Of Hope</strong> was literally sawed in half and spread around the room like some kind of seriously gruesome decorations.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karkat was still retching, the smell, was suffocating him, and the sight too much. He stumbled backwards out of the room. This was bad, this was seriously bad.</em>
</p>
<p>Karkat flinches, swallowing the bile that had gathered in his throat back down, he turned around, looking upwards and with a scream threw himself backwards. Behind him, on the wall was a vent and a tall figure was crawling out of it. A crazed, far too wide smile on their face. Karkat scrambled for the door, a scream, that he belatedly realized was his own, sounded out when he accidentally put too much pressure on his broken hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>He seriously had to find the other three. Karkat was running, he had to warn them, that something was here on the meteor and killing all of them. He run as fast as he could, the air burning as he was breathing in. The mutant threw every door open, he had to find them before it was too late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Karkat screeched to a halt, feet still sliding across the floor while he was fighting for stability. He succeeded when he got a good grip on the door frame. Karkat couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He focused on the OLIVE that was splattered around and the thin trickle of INDIGO. When he looked up he saw three lines of PURPLE. Karkat stopped breathing, still taking in the scene that presented itself in front of him. Equius was lying on the ground, suffocated by a string, a small trickle of blood running from his lips, which were grotesquely showing a smile. Nepeta was laying there, one of her arms obviously broken, her head bashed in. Over her stood Gamzee, hurt, three scratch lines, the source which were clearly Nepeta’s claws, running across his face, in both of his hands were clubs, one of them splattered with the green of Nepeta’s blood.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The <strong>Heir Of Void</strong> and the <strong>Rouge Of Heart</strong> hand’s were stretched out towards the other as if they wanted to give comfort to the other one last time as Moirails, while the <strong>Bard Of Rage</strong> smiled crazily, his bloodlust clear in the way he was standing, the evidence clear that he had murdered both.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karkat took a step back, while looking at Gamzee. He couldn't believe it, his friend would never to this. Gamzee just lifted one his arms, club at the ready to strike. Karkat threw one of his hands up to defend his face, but it didn't work. He felt the bones in his wrist give way and felt the club connecting with his face so that CANDY RED was coloring his face when the club connected with his face. He threw himself backwards and out of the door he couldn't believe what his friend, that he dearly trusted had done.</em>
</p>
<p>Gamzee jumped out of the vent, building himself up to his entire height, he raised the club once more and stroke down, where Karkat’s back was turned to him. With a yelp Karkat rolled out of the way of the club.</p>
<p>There is no other way, Karkat thought, he had to do this now. With a metallic sound he equipped his twin sickles, hissing when he instinctively tried to grab both, momentarily haven forgotten that one hand wasn't really usable anymore, but he still held on. Karkat wasn't very confident that he would win this fight against Gamzee, but he would try his best.</p>
<p>He darted forward, ducking under another swing of Gamzee. Soon they settled into a rhythm of attacking, defending, for Gamzee, and evading, for Karkat. But Karkat was soon shaken out of this complacency when a something wet hit his body, splattering him in blood from the hair tips down to his shoes, and he stood still.</p>
<p>Shock coursing through his veins, as Gamzee hit the ground with a last gurgle, before he went quiet. His neck was cut through and Karkat’s sickle was coated with the high blood’s blood. Karkat’s body was soon shaken by a sob, as he threw the sickles away from himself, sinking once more down to his knees. He was alone now, all alone.</p>
<p>The <strong>Knight Of Blood</strong> wailed into the silence, but no one was there to hear. Only the dead surrounded him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Karkat was growling, pressing his good hand against his nose. His feet a steady thrumming as he was running down the hall. He was looking around for some kind of hiding place, always alert to footsteps that weren't his own.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>